<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First and the Last by sewn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078424">The First and the Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewn/pseuds/sewn'>sewn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shannara Chronicles (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Canon, slightly fudged timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewn/pseuds/sewn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Allanon told Pyria about the Druid Sleep instead of simply disappearing from her life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allanon/Pyria Elessedil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First and the Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stone is cold under her touch as Pyria’s fingers travel over the marks of magic, tracing the runes, clean-cut as if they had been carved in soft skin instead. The scholarly part of her is excited with uncovering a part of ancient Druid magic that she always yearns to know more about – one that has been hers to discover for years now, if only her companion would have revealed it to her earlier – but that part is drowned out by a surge of emotion. She feels like an impetuous child, but she cannot hold back her hot tears as she looks up at the Druid who brought her here. For the first time and, most likely, the last.</p><p>“Princess.” Allanon speaks her title in a tone she hasn’t heard before. “Please, do not -”</p><p>“I apologize.” She rudely cuts him off and turns her back. “I am embarrassing us both.”</p><p>“That is not what I mean.” She feels the movement of air on the back of her neck, and then, a warmth close to her. “I merely do not wish to see you in such distress. Which I now have caused in my thoughtlessness.”</p><p>Another turn around, and it brings her face to face with him. His hands hover, awkwardly, by her sides, closer than ever before, until she takes them both and brings them over her heart, rendering that distance nonexistent bar the worn leather of his gloves.</p><p>“I thank you for distressing me so. I -”, <i>hate</i>, she almost says, betraying her overflowing passion. “I nearly cannot bear to think of the reason why, but I understand it now.” Her selfish desire to learn more from him, to spend more time in his company, wars inside her with her respect for the Druid responsibilities. “So – I am grateful for your thoughtlessness.”</p><p>It truly hurts, an ache she hasn’t experienced before – the thought that by dawn, he is to lie down on that slab of stone and close his eyes until he is needed by the Four Lands again.</p><p>“I only wish -,” she feels the ache grow in her heart, but presses on, “- you would have told me sooner.”</p><p>“Pyria.” It’s a rare thing that he speaks her name. His fingers leave her grip – tighter than she’s noticed – to touch her cheek. Were he anyone else, she would find his dark eyes unreadable, but she has spent enough time with him to know that they are a mirror of her own inner tumult. “I will dream of you.”</p><p>She suddenly knows that if she opens her mouth now, it will be that unreasonable child’s voice coming out, so she does the only thing she can think of to stop it. She leans forward to press her treacherous mouth against his, hoping he’ll allow her, allow them both, this moment of weakness – only to have him meet her without restraint.</p><p>Afterwards, they seek cover under the blanket, on the bedroll she carried up here for herself. Whatever her expectations, she didn’t dare dream of sharing it with him in such circumstances. His bare fingertips stroke her ear, and despite everything, she enjoys the simple pleasure.</p><p>“I’ll dream of you, too,” Pyria whispers, looking into his eyes, near-black in the withering light of the cave. Allanon cradles her close, and they fall into wordlessness again, fleeing from sleep together until the sunrise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>